Talk:List of characters in Digimon Fusion
These are listed on Toei site Do we want to list them all here? Like with the Bagra Army, do we want to just have sections for the non-affiliated Digimon from each Zone? The toei site specifically lists Garbagemon, the Heaven Zone Digimon, and Angemon, so it wouldn't be too unreasonable. Would we want to do galleries in those cases? And what about quick cameos, like the Kodokugumon and BigMamemon? 17:37, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Dust Zone Digimon They are the other residents of the Dust Zone, badly treated by GranLocomon and have to rob metals to exchange for oils as food. They are friends of Puppetmon. Prairiemon A Prairiemon is one of the Magma Zone residents enslaved by the Bagra Army. It faints from sickness, and a Gotsumon stands up for it. A Meramon attempts to force it to work, but BlueMeramon showed leniency. Super Digica taisen http://i55.photobucket.com/albums/g155/dmyxmember/wwwdotuporg1370789.jpg - Yuu is a general. Also, should we list Taichi, as he appears in Taisen? 20:57, January 19, 2011 (UTC) DigiXroses So, what with DigiXroses being reused in Hunters, our previous system kind of fell apart. This is a workable alternative, I think, and the best bit is that we could apply the same solution to Omnimon and Susanoomon. However, we're going to need to correct all of the redirects (which currently link to the army or character pages), and we need to discuss whether stuff like DarknessBagramon, GrandGeneramon, and the Darkness Modes should retain separate character pages. Also! Do we move the Hunters DigiXroses here as well? Or do we only do that for the Hunters Double Xroses? Do we keep the digixros on the character page when a core unit is specified? #I think the Darkness Modes could remain on separate character pages. However, each of the Death Generals needs to have a link to the GrandGeneramons, 'cause right now none of them do and it was a mostly orphaned page. #I think we should keep the Hunters DigiXroses on their own pages, except for the Double Xroses which we will treat like DNA digivolutions and put on the characters page. #I think it would be a hassle to try and determine the core unit for most of the natural DigiXroses in Xros Wars, especially because the added personalities are not usually supressed as with the Darkness Loader and Hunters Xroses. #I think SuperDarkKnightmon, DarkKnightmon-Duskmon, and DarkKnightmon (Fused) should go on DarkKnightmon's page, but not the others. #Also this list needs to be in alphabetical order. Chronological is no longer workable. 16:56, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :This was never totally in chronological order, it was listed by core order with the cores in chronological order. But what will we do if there's other Double Xroses/Triple Xroses/Multi Xroses that didn't exist on the first series (which seems very likely to happen)? G-SANtos 17:10, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::This page is for all secondary characters from this continuity. They go here. 19:13, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :About this thing of listing all the DigiXrosses here, should we open exception for Digimon Slingshot, Star Sword, Rare Star Sword, Star Axe, Chibick Sword, and Hi-VisionMonitamon and cover them on Starmons and Monitamons character pages? I mean, let's be reasonable, they involve componentes that share pages, which makes it very different from other Xrosses, so I think we should treat them differently. G-SANtos 03:21, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Starmons, yes, because the DigiXroses are sub-Digimon and often considered just a separate form of the Starmons (especially in published DigiXros lists). Monitamon, no, because Hi-VisionMonitamon is a legitimate Digimon, and we have two separate Hi-VisionMonitamons anyway. 04:45, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :We do? I only remember one Hi-VisionMonitamon in the anime. G-SANtos 13:48, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::HVMmons are formed from both the red and green trios throughout the anime, and in XW54, both of them are formed at the same time. We need to keep track of this, since they are two separate characters. 14:28, December 16, 2011 (UT How is machinedramon a digixros?DalekSupreme13 08:32, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :In the manga, Mugendramon/Machinedramon and Chimairamon/Kimeramon are formed by DigiXrosing multiple Digimon, though not all the Digimon used are shown. After being formed, they are used to form Millenniummon. 13:18, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Dakness Modes i think the darkness loader digixroses should be added to the the list of the other digixroses. i makes no sense to included darknessbagramon, grandgeneramon, grandkuwagismon honey mode, superdarkknightmon, deadly tuwarmon, tuwarmon hell mode, fused lilithmon, monster lilithmon, and sethmon wild mode on the list if your not going to included the others. they may be forced digixroses, but it doesn't make them any different from a volintery one, they are all xroses no matter how it happensDalekSupreme13 06:42, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :GrandisKuwagamon Honey Mode and Sethmon Wild Mode are on this page because they have gestalt minds. The rest of the Forced DigiXroses have only the mind of the lead Unit, and are essentially no more than powerups for that Digimon. Unlike the rest of the DigiXroses here, there's only one "character" involved, so there's no need to leave them here. DarknessBagramon and GrandGeneramon are major xroses with unique personalities and should get their own pages. ::Also, the Lilithmon and DarkKnightmon digixroses (except possibly MusoKnightmon) should be moved to their own pages. 07:38, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Makoto Okay, that's something that bugged me now: Makoto's name. In the TV Asahi summary, his name is given as "Makoto Tamura" (according to Rainmon's translation), with "Makoto" in katakana, but on the credits his name is given simply as "Makoto", and in hiragana. What do we do? 14:11, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :Anime outranks TV asahi, always. 17:31, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::The teacher calls him "Makoto Tamura", but his name is credited just as "Makoto". What do we do now? Do we list as "まこと" put a reference about his name being written as "田村マコト" on TV Asahi, or list as "田村マコト" and put a refence about his name being cerdited as "まこと"? ::Have we ever dealt with this kind of thing before, or is this a new situation? 16:00, January 20, 2012 (UTC)